


Times Two

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Switch Jimmy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, hostels, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10:50] From: Charlie<br/><i>So did you find Mr. Sex Hair?</i></p><p>[10:51] To: Charlie<br/><i>actually yeah. and dude -- there's TWO of them</i></p><p>[10:51] From: Charlie<br/><i>… How drunk are you?</i></p><p>[10:52] To: Charlie<br/><i>im not!</i></p><p>[10:52] To: Charlie<br/><i>ok im lying, i am a little</i></p><p>[10:53] To: Charlie<br/><i>but srsly, they're twins. and ofc i accosted the wrong twin abt the pic</i></p><p>[10:55] From: Charlie<br/><i>Oh my God. Your life is a fanfic.</i></p><p>[10:56] From: Charlie<br/><i>So… Dean-sandwich on the menu then?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for premature posting of this last night; I am extremely impatient, particularly with this spate of writer's block, and wanted to post it as soon as it was done, but ultimately figured it deserved at least a little editing and a better(?) title. also, I hate titles.
> 
> there's not _realllly_ any cas/jimmy twincest, but it is a threesome fic, so if that's a major squick, be warned.

Dean groaned, rolling over as his phone buzzed somewhere in the covers. He shoved a hand underneath the blanket, fumbling until he retrieved it.

[2:23] From: Charlie  
_Dean._

[3:06] From: Charlie  
_DEAN._

[3:31] From: Charlie  
_Dean, you shithead, I swear to god, if you don't give me an explanation…_

[3:35] To: Charlie  
_dude. what. seriously._

[3:37] From: Charlie  
_Umm. Mister fucking Greek god you posted to Facebook? Good lord, that sex-hair almost made ME question my sexuality._

Dean blinked blearily at the phone, wondering if Charlie had finally confused her matchmaking attempts with reality.

[3:40] To: Charlie  
_i have no fucking idea what you're talking about, can i go back to sleep_

[3:40] From: Charlie  
_…_

[3:41] From: Charlie  
_Wait. Did you leave your phone unlocked somewhere last night?_

Dean fell back, head flopping into the pillow. The light outside hadn't even begun to melt into the pre-dawn, and he considered throwing his phone to the floor and falling back asleep, but curiosity won out.

[3:44] To: Charlie  
_uh, probably? was at some random bar, then drinking in the hostel basement with like all of australia or somewhere_

[3:45] From: Charlie  
_Check your Facebook._

Dean groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes, but he thumbed open the app. He didn't post much, so the first thing that came up on his own timeline was a picture of a dark-haired man with sky-blue eyes, smirking at the camera. It was timestamped just before midnight.

[3:50] To: Charlie  
_who the fuck_

[3:51] From: Charlie  
_Kinda my question here, studmuffin._

[3:53] To: Charlie  
_christ. probably from fucking albania or something anyway. can i go back to sleep now_

[3:55] From: Charlie  
_You know, I bet I could do some sleuthing…_

[3:56] To: Charlie  
_NO, CHARLIE._

With that, he threw the phone back under the blanket and put the pillow over his head.

By the time Dean woke up again later that morning, he'd more or less forgotten the exchange. After almost four years of knowing Charlie, he'd learned to tune out her late-night texts for the sake of his own sanity.

He debated rolling over and going back to sleep, but the hostel breakfast was shutting down shortly, and the prospect of free food finally dragged him out of bed. After brushing his teeth in the tiny sink and pulling on jeans, he stumbled down the stairs, yawning.

He stopped at the front desk, where a shaggy dark head was bent over a computer. "Hey, where's the…" He trailed off when he was met by a pair of startling blue eyes. "Wait, what the fuck?"

"Excuse me? Are you looking for the kitchen?"

"No, just -- I mean yeah, actually, but --" He paused, torn between irritation and interest. "Do you always make a habit of taking selfies on random strangers' phones?"

The guy just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Are you drunk? I mean, it's a bit early, but it _is_ Seattle, so --"

"No, I'm not drunk," Dean huffed. "Unfortunately. But --" He fumbled out his phone, thumbing over to Facebook, then flipped it around. "Look familiar?"

The guy blinked at it in confusion for a moment, then groaned, dropping his head into his hand, and Dean snorted.

"Who's the drunk one again?" he asked, smirking, and was rewarded with a glare.

"Not I, also unfortunately." He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further, and Dean stubbornly refused to imagine the texture of the short, spiky strands.

He jumped when something crackled, and then the guy spoke into a battered-looking walkie-talkie. "Jimmy," he said pleasantly, while grimacing at Dean, "could you stop by the front desk, please?" He clicked it off, dropping it to the desk with slightly more force than necessary, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Cas, by the way."

"Dean," he said automatically, taking his hand. "Uh, little confused over here."

Cas just nodded with a sigh.

Just then a second Cas bounded into the room, identical except for the bright grin mirroring Cas' scowl. "What's up, little bro?"

"Four minutes," Cas reminded him tiredly. "Jimmy, did you happen to take a selfie on someone else's phone last night?"

"Well, it was _right there_ ," Jimmy said innocently. His gaze swung to Dean. "Though if I knew that _this_ was the owner, I might've tried harder to find him."

A flush crept up Dean's neck, and Cas groaned. "Dean, this is my brother. Obviously. Jimmy, please do not harass our guests."

"An unlocked phone is totally fair game," Jimmy countered. "It's not like I _stole_ it." He paused, looking sheepish for the first time. "Though I'm sorry if it creeped you out, man. I'm a little impulsive."

"A _little_?" Cas asked in disbelief. "Like the time you decided to apply to this hostel, for both of us? _Without telling me_?"

"Look, you didn't have to accept," Jimmy pointed out. "Anyway, do _you_ still want to be living with our parents?"

"I -- that's beside the point."

"Um," Dean said intelligently. Two pairs of bright blue eyes turned to him, and he swallowed. "It's cool. Just was, uh, little confused for a minute there."

"I apologize for my obnoxious brother," Cas said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, what the fuck is the point of being a twin if you can't get your annoying little brother into trouble?" He turned away, thumping back up the stairs. "I gotta finish mopping the third floor," he yelled over his shoulder. "Oh, and I think somebody puked in bed 32-D. Have fun with that!"

Dean and Cas stared at each other for a moment, then simultaneously burst out laughing.

"So, I take it your life is a special kind of hell," Dean finally said, shaking his head.

"To say the least," Cas agreed. "I love my brother dearly, and he doesn't have a cruel bone in body, but he's a little demented."

"It's an older brother obligation. I'm sure my little brother would agree."

" _Four minutes_ ," Cas reiterated, then laughed again. "Anyway, now that that little horrorshow is done, were you looking for breakfast? It's likely picked pretty bare by now, but there's probably bagels and cereal left."

"And coffee?"

"There's always coffee if I have anything to do with it. In fact," he said with a glance at the clock, "I go on break in about five minutes, if you'd like any company."

Dean smiled at him. "Hell yeah. I'm here alone, so that'd be awesome. Meet you in the kitchen?"

Cas nodded, gesturing to a hallway on the left.

Dean had finished his bagel and was working on his second cup of coffee before Cas finally appeared, dropping into a chair across from Dean with a groan.

"Sorry," he said. "Benny and Andrea were supposed to relieve me for the checkout rush, but they didn't show up 'til almost quarter past. Probably lost track of time making out in a broom closet, because apparently this is high school.”

Dean snorted. "Does that happen often?"

"Often enough. It's frowned upon, obviously, but nobody really cares."

"Good to know," Dean said, laughing. "Oh --" He pushed a cup of coffee across the table. "Didn't know how you like it, and probably a little cold by now, but --"

"Black and tepid is fine," Cas said, accepting it gratefully. "I'm usually on graveyard duty, mostly to keep opposite schedules with Jimmy, but someone needed this morning covered."

"So that's why I didn't see you yesterday morning?" Dean asked, then winced, hoping it hadn't sounded creepy, but Cas just nodded.

"I was asleep 'til around midnight and have been up since. And I've still got another four hours on shift."

"Ouch, dude. Jeez, doesn't that get old?"

Cas just shrugged. "Occasionally, but it usually works out. And I've got the next few days off, since I traded shifts. How long are you here for, anyway?"

"Just 'til tomorrow," Dean said.

Disappointment flitted across Cas' face before resolving into a smile. "Are you a traveler, then? Where are you off to?"

"Oh -- no, I meant -- I'm actually moving here," Dean clarified. "Or, well, about forty-five minutes north. My uncle Bobby owns a garage out here, and he had an opening. I just got done with school, figured I'd get the hell out of Kansas for awhile. Plus Sammy -- my little bro -- he's starting school at Stanford, so what the hell, right? But I thought I'd check out the city proper before I settled down."

"Stanford?" Cas asked, impressed. "That's quite prestigious."

"Yup," Dean said proudly. "Gonna be a lawyer. He got the brains, I just fix cars."

"I don't think I could even change a tire," Cas admitted, and Dean shook his head in mock horror.

"So what about you? Are you guys from around here?"

Cas made a noncommittal hand motion. "Portland. Jimmy and I also just finished at UO last spring, and after spending the summer living at home, we both agreed it was… _untenable_ might be an exaggeration, but -- unpleasant. But neither of us have much savings -- not enough to afford a place in Seattle, anyway -- so Jimmy had the brilliant if insane idea of applying to hostels. Which he neglected to inform me of until they called us for interviews."

Dean burst out laughing;. "So he's a pretty conventional dude, is what you're saying," he concluded, and Cas snorted. "You guys like it here?"

"It's not a career goal, obviously, but yes. We work part-time in exchange for room and board, which allows us to save whatever we make on the side. Or," he amended, "for me to save, and Jimmy to immediately spend."

"What do you do on the side?" Dean asked curiously.

"Jimmy bartends -- big surprise, I know -- and I pick up tutoring gigs here and there. Mostly high school students, preparing for the SAT."

"Jeez, and here I barely even got into college," Dean said, picking at a nail.

"But I thought you said you'd finished?"

"Well, yeah, but -- only took me five and a half years," he scoffed.

"Many people don't graduate in eight nice, neat semesters," Cas pointed out. "Or at all. I only did because my parents paid our tuition, so I was able to focus on my studies."

"Must be nice," Dean admitted. "I had to take care of Sammy -- not that I minded -- so I couldn't really take a full course load most semesters. Anyway, I was just studyin' to be a mechanic. Engineering an' shit ain't hard, just knowin' how stuff works."

Cas stared at him like he'd grown a second head, but before he could reply, Jimmy appeared, throwing himself down next to Cas.

"Aren't you still supposed to be up on 3?" Cas demanded.

Jimmy shrugged unconcernedly. "Promised Jo free shots at the bar tonight if she took care of it. Had to come hang out with our new friend, make sure you're not boring him to death. Don't worry, lil' Cassie is freakier than he looks."

"Ignore him," said Cas with a long-suffering sigh, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks that piqued Dean's curiosity.

"Cassie?" Dean said, deciding to steer the conversation back into neutral territory.

"I'll end you both," Cas said cheerfully. He stood up, draining the last of his coffee. "Anyway, _some_ of us have shifts to finish. I'll see you around, Dean."

"Oh, I'll bet you will," Jimmy called as Cas wandered off, earning a middle finger over the shoulder.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Dean hissed.

Jimmy's eyes widened as he looked back at Dean, and his smirk faded. "Wait -- are you two actually -- shit, I was just teasing, but I don't wanna actually fuck anything up…"

"No, dude, I just met the guy," Dean sighed, then paused. "Wait, you mean Cas is -- you know -- gay?"

"No, I like teasing my brother for awkwardly flirting with hot guys because he _hates_ the dick," Jimmy said sarcastically, then flinched. "Shit. That was probably not my business telling you."

"Well, I kind of put you on the spot," Dean admitted.

"Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound," Jimmy said with a dramatic sigh. "He's pansexual. As am I." He paused again, narrowing his eyes. "That gonna be a problem for you?"

"No, not at -- not at all," Dean said much too quickly.

Jimmy studied him for a minute, then his face melted back into a smirk. "Oh-ho," he said, poking Dean's shoulder. "Do we have another batter for our team?"

" _Dude_ ," Dean complained, dropping his forehead to the table with a thunk.

"What? You made me out myself and Cas, it's only fair."

"I didn't _make you_ ," Dean muttered. "Anyway, yeah, I'm bi. Happy?"

"Quite," Jimmy said, then raised his voice. "Cassie! Dean's coming with us to the bar tonight!"

Something unintelligible came back from the area of the front desk, and Jimmy flashed Dean a grin before disappearing into the hallway, leaving Dean wondering what the hell just happened.

That night Dean was still at sea, perched on a stool in the gayest gay bar he'd ever seen, watching Cas go shot-for-shot with a pretty blonde girl that Dean assumed was Jo.

He pulled out his phone.

[10:42] To: Charlie  
_dude. this is so your kind of place_

[10:45] From: Charlie  
_Yeah? How so? Plentiful liquor and hot chicks?_

Dean watched as Jimmy slid Jo another shot, and she downed it effortlessly.

[10:47] To: Charlie  
_umm. pretty much exactly, yeah._

[10:48] From: Charlie  
_You'll have to take me there when I come visit._

Dean smiled, a pang of affection for his annoying pseudo-sister in his belly.

[10:50] From: Charlie  
_So did you find Mr. Sex Hair?_

[10:51] To: Charlie  
_actually yeah. and dude -- there's TWO of them_

[10:51] From: Charlie  
_… How drunk are you?_

[10:52] To: Charlie  
_im not!_

[10:52] To: Charlie  
_ok im lying, i am a little_

[10:53] To: Charlie  
_but srsly, they're twins. and ofc i accosted the wrong twin abt the pic_

[10:55] From: Charlie  
_Oh my God. Your life is a fanfic._

[10:56] From: Charlie  
_So… Dean-sandwich on the menu then?_

[10:58] To: Charlie  
_oh my GOD why are we friends_

[11:00] From: Charlie  
_Because I'm awesome. Come on, don't pretend it hasn't crossed your mind._

[11:00] To: Charlie  
_…_

[11:02] To: Charlie  
_dude, you saw him. or them. im only human_

[11:03] To: Charlie  
_and yes, they apparently "like the dick" before you inevitably, terribly ask_

[11:04] From: Charlie  
_Get 'em, tiger. ;)_

"Oh, my God," Dean said aloud, shaking his head.

"You rang?" Jimmy said, appearing across the bar and pushing a shot glass over to Dean.

"You are not God," Dean informed him.

"No, but I'm your bartender, so close enough." He nudged the shot glass closer. "Go on, it's on me. You gotta join the party."

Dean picked it up, peering at it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A Perky Nipple," Jimmy said, winking ostentatiously. "It's Cas' favorite."

"Oh my God," Dean said again. He still wasn't sure what he thought about Jimmy; the guy was annoying and obnoxious, but it was hard to deny his infectious energy.

Finally he threw it back with slight trepidation. To his surprise, it was delicious, spicy-sweet, and potent without being overwhelming.

"Okay, that's pretty good," he admitted, licking his lips.

Jimmy's eyes dropped to his mouth for a moment, tracking the motion, before he grabbed the shot glass and turned away.

"Go flirt with Cassie and I'll make you another," he called over his shoulder, and Dean groaned.

"Is my brother harassing you," a voice said into his ear, and Dean jumped.

"Um. Just a bit, but he gave me a free drink, so fair enough," he managed.

"I apologize for him," Cas murmured. He was still steady on his feet, despite the obscene number of shots he and Jo had downed, but the flush on his cheeks suggested he might not be as unaffected as he seemed.

"It's all good," Dean assured him. Without thinking he snagged Cas' beer, taking a long drink before he realized Cas' eyes were focused on his lips with the same intensity as Jimmy's. "S-sorry," he said sheepishly, handing it back.

Cas took it absently, finishing it off before setting the empty bottle on the bar.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, stepping out of Dean's space.

"I, um," Dean said, swallowing. He was still teetering on the wrong side of sober, but Cas standing in front of him with his stupidly blue eyes, and a fucking waistcoat over his jeans, broke down the last of his reservations. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

Cas' face lit up, and he grabbed Dean's hand, leading out to the small dance floor. Jo was already there, grinding with a redheaded girl with huge grey eyes, but Cas just took Dean's hands, moving them back and forth in a goofy, chaste rhythm.

"Oh, my God," Jimmy's voice rang out. He shoved a drink into each of their hands, then moved behind Dean. "You gotta get close, idiots." He pushed Dean closer, then plucked Cas' free hand and put it firmly on Dean's ass.

"Jimmy," Cas hissed, but his hand flexed, and Dean bit back a moan.

"I think he likes you, Cassie," Jimmy murmured. "You should kiss him."

Cas' eyes shot to Dean's, and Dean could feel the flush burning on his face, but he met Cas' gaze. Slowly, Cas leaned in, brushing their lips together.

Dean let out an embarrassing whimper, eyes falling shut, and Cas smiled against his lips. Dean expected Jimmy to saunter away, but instead a hand came up to cover Cas', gripping his hip.

"This okay?" Jimmy whispered. "You want me to leave you two alone?"

Dean opened his eyes, and instead of the irritation he expected to see, the open lack of judgment in Jimmy's voice was mirrored in Cas' eyes.

"I," Dean croaked helplessly.

Cas kissed him again, tongue teasing at his lips. "Only if you want to," Cas said. "Whatever you want."

"Are -- are you guys _serious_?" Dean said weakly. "I mean -- you're -- y'know -- _brothers_."

"We're _twins_ ," Jimmy clarified. "We shared a _womb_. Not exactly that weird to share another person."

"Yeah, but --"

"And if it makes you feel better," Cas interrupted, "we're both far more interested in our dicks being in you than in each other."

Dean choked out a laugh. "Good to know, I guess."

Jimmy pressed a kiss to Dean's neck, still swaying to the music.

"Seriously," Jimmy said, lips brushing over Dean's ear. "You say the word, either or both of us will stop." He slid his hands down Dean's legs, over strong thigh muscles. "So… thoughts?"

"Fuck," Dean breathed. "I -- yeah. Yeah, okay."

"You're sure?" they asked in unison, and Dean let out a slightly hysterical giggle.

"You swear you'll stop if I say so?"

The hands on his body froze, and then he was spun around, facing identical intense gazes, so alike but so different.

"At any moment," Jimmy avowed, and for once the usual flippancy was gone from his voice.

"Without question," Cas affirmed, offering up his palms.

Dean bit his lip, eyes flicking between them. "Okay. Okay, yeah, I'm in."

Jimmy's eyes lit up, while a slow smile spread across Cas' face.

"Shall we go, then?" Cas asked, holding out his hand.

"I got your tab," Jimmy offered, grabbing Dean's other hand. "Thought it was only fair."

Dean let himself be led back to the hostel, up the stairs, and into what was apparently Jimmy's staff bedroom, equipped with a double bed. Cas locked the door, and then they fell into a heap.

"You are so beautiful," Cas said, catching Dean's mouth in a kiss.

"Yeah, okay, doublemint twins," Dean finally got out.

“Quit being greedy,” Jimmy chided, nudging at Cas’ shoulder. “My turn.”

Cas and Dean both made small sounds of protest, but Cas moved away, and Jimmy took his place at Dean’s mouth.

He tasted different than Cas, Dean thought distantly, sweeter than the whiskey-tang of Cas' tongue. Kissed different, too, more enthusiasm than grace. Then warmth was pressing against his back, and two strong arms wrapped around his middle. A hand slid up under his shirt, grazing over a nipple, and Dean’s head fell back with a choked cry.

“Think you found someplace sensitive,” Jimmy whispered. “Shall we find out?” Then an assortment of hands were tugging at his shirt, pulling it over his head, and Jimmy attached his mouth to Dean’s other nipple.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dean moaned. His head tipped back against Cas’ shoulder, and Cas took the opportunity to kiss down Dean’s jaw until his mouth landed on his throat.

“Marks?” Cas asked, just brushing his lips over the skin.

“I am -- _so_ far beyond caring,” Dean choked, bringing a hand up to twist in Cas’ hair.

Cas smiled into Dean’s neck, then bit down gently, and Dean’s hips jerked into empty air.

“Keep doin’ this shit, ‘m gonna come in my fuckin’ jeans,” he finally managed.

“Well, then I suppose we should take them off,” Jimmy pointed out reasonably, lifting his head.

“Mmph,” Dean agreed. Jimmy deftly worked open the button and tugged down the zipper, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. He hooked a finger into the waistband of Dean’s boxers, looking up questioningly. Dean just tilted his hips in invitation, and Jimmy slowly slid the thin flannel down until Dean’s dick bobbed free, thick and leaking against his stomach.

“Oh, Jesus,” Jimmy said, running a reverent hand down Dean’s thigh. “You seeing this, Cassie?”

“I see it.” Cas’ gravelly voice rumbled into Dean’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Suddenly wet heat enveloped the head of his cock, and Dean arched, gripping Cas’ hair tightly. Cas and Jimmy both moaned, twin jolts sparking through Dean’s dick and into his throat, and the mouth on his cock slid down further.

“Wait,” Dean gasped, attempting to sit up slightly. “Hold up, hold up.”

Cas and Jimmy froze, hands and mouths stilling instantly. Jimmy looked up, wide anxious eyes in ridiculous juxtaposition to his lips still wrapped obscenely around Dean’s cock, and Dean choked out a slightly hysterical laugh.

“Dean?” Cas asked, moving back minutely. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“I -- no, yeah, yeah -- I mean --” He took a deep breath. “Yeah, ‘m fine. And fuck, no, don’t wanna stop. I just -- need a sec. Kinda feel like I’m in the middle of a fuckin’ hurricane here.”

Jimmy finally pulled off, dropping a kiss to Dean’s thigh before sitting up, licking his lips. His usual smirk played around his mouth, but there was genuine concern in his eyes.

“We don’t want to take advantage of you,” Jimmy said firmly, then paused. “I mean, we _do_ ,” he amended, “we definitely do. But --“

“Oh, my God,” Dean groaned. “You two are the weirdest combination of, like, sex gods and worried aunts.” He shifted, and the swell of Cas’ cock pressed into the small of his back, hard and insistent even through the thick denim. Cas bit back a moan, and Dean grinned, pushing back firmly.

“You are an evil man,” Cas murmured into his ear, running his hand down Dean’s arms.

“Pot, kettle, black?” Dean offered, tilting his head back to press a kiss to Cas’ jaw. “Just -- think, um, think you guys could lose some clothes? Feelin’ a little underdressed over here.”

Jimmy gave him a wolfish smile. “I guess we could do that.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor, then sat back, blatantly preening over Dean’s appreciative gaze. He wasn’t particularly built, more lean than cut, but the moonlight played over the hard planes of his torso and glinted off a thin silver ring through his left nipple.

“Is that --“ Dean reached out almost unthinkingly, tugging at it softly, and Jimmy hissed. “Jesus.”

He twisted around until he could slip his hand up Cas’ chest. Cas shivered, but the nipple was bare.

“Other side."

Dean slid his hand over to the right side, finding an identical ring there.

“Jesus,” Dean said again. “You fuckin’ dorks. Couldn’t you have picked an easier way to tell you two apart?” He toyed with the jewelry gently, then scraped a fingernail over the sensitive skin. Cas groaned, head falling back. “Hypocrites,” Dean grinned. He bent his head until he could tongue at the nipple, wrapping his lips around the ring.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Cas growled. He held himself still for a moment with visible effort, breathing high and shallow, then shoved Dean away, yanking off his shirt in a smooth moment.

Suddenly Dean found himself flat on his back, with one twin climbing up to straddle his waist and the other smirking from the foot of the bed.

“Um,” he said intelligently, and Cas cocked an eloquent eyebrow at him.

“Yes?” He reached down, pinching both of Dean’s nipples firmly between his fingers.

“Fuck!” Dean yelped, cock jerking under Cas’ hips

“Well, that’s kind of the goal,” Jimmy pointed out. The bed shifted as he got up, then dropped to his knees next to the bed.

“So,” he said conversationally, “I pegged you as a switch, but Cas thinks you prefer being the fuckee. Who owes who a drink?”

Dean snorted, eyes on Cas’ fingers as he undid the button of his jeans. “Were you seriously taking bets on my sexual preferences?” 

“Well, it seems relevant,” Jimmy said, gesturing between them. “So?”

“Um,” he said again. “Both, I guess. I mean, who _doesn’t_ like to fuck, but if I had to pick, I’d, y’know…”

“Bottom?” Jimmy finished.

“Get fucked?” Cas added.

“Take a dick up your -- mmph,” Jimmy concluded as Dean put a hand over his mouth.

“I have no complaints,” Cas murmured, his voice impossibly even lower.

“I’m pretty versatile myself, but little Cassie here is kind of a toppy bastard,” Jimmy informed him in a conspiratorial whisper.

“I’m -- I’m getting’ that,” Dean gasped as Cas continued to work at his nipples.

Jimmy stood up, stretching languidly, then undid his jeans, yanking them down with his boxers in one motion. Dean’s eyes automatically sprang to his cock, hard and uncut, and Jimmy smirked.

“Like what you see?” He stroked himself once, and Dean blushed.

“S’all right, I guess,” he said, aiming for flippancy.

“Hmph,” Jimmy said in mock offense. “Well, if it’s not enough for you, good thing there’s two of us.” 

Cas made a noise of agreement, shifting until he could awkwardly kick off his jeans and boxers, then settled back on Dean’s hips.

“Jesus.” Dean stared between them. “You guys are gonna kill me, aren’t you?”

"Don't think either of us are into necrophilia," Jimmy said cheerfully. He leaned over to rummage in the bedstand, tossing a bottle of lube and condoms to Cas before settling back on the pillows. "Jesus, Cassie, get on with it before one of us explodes."

"I take my time," Cas said, but he flicked open the bottle and coated his fingers. "Dean -- you're _sure_ \--"

Dean propped himself up on his elbows, fixing Cas with a hazy glare. "I'm _sure_ that if _one_ of you doesn't get your dick in my ass in the next five minutes, so help me God --"

"Sounds like a challenge," Jimmy murmured. He reached down, stroking his own cock as he watched Cas slide one finger into Dean, then another.

"Oh, God," Dean gasped as Cas worked his fingers in and out. "Jesus -- Jesus fuck --"

"Are you ready?" Cas asked after he'd slipped a third finger inside.

" _Yes._ " Dean arched, trying to take Cas' fingers deeper. "C'mon, c'mon…"

"Kiss him," Cas ordered, as he drew his fingers out. He rolled a condom on, slicked himself and lined up his cock.

"Twist my arm," Jimmy retorted, but he bent down, kissing Dean slow and sweet. "You good?" he whispered against Dean's lips.

"So good." Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, tugging closer until the head of Cas' dick slid inside. "Oh, fuck…"

"You feel _amazing_ ," Cas whispered, and Dean choked out a laugh.

"Yeah. You -- you, too." His hand slid down Jimmy's body until it was moving in tandem with Jimmy's own hand, spreading precome and twisting over the head.

"Shit," Jimmy choked.

"Don't come," Cas commanded, and Dean and Jimmy let out a simultaneous whine. "Either of you." He thrust up hard, biting his lip, and Dean clawed at the sheets.

"Cas -- Jimmy -- _fuck_..."

"Can I fuck you, too?" Jimmy whispered, his free hand splayed worshipfully over Dean's stomach. "After Cassie -- if you want -- can I…?"

"Oh Jesus," Dean groaned as Cas bottomed out. "Y-yeah. But I dunno how long 'm gonna last…"

"I have faith in you," Cas said, gravelly voice gone impossibly lower.

"Yeah, well, that's -- that's one of us…"

"Two of us," Jimmy corrected, still stroking his cock. "If I can hold out, watching _this_ , then you can too."

"Says the -- says the guy without a dick up his ass," Dean pointed out breathlessly. " _Fuck_ , Cas…"

"That could be arranged," Cas said, gripping Dean's hips, and Dean's cock twitched again, precome sliding down his length. "But not tonight."

"Jesus," Dean hissed again. He arched his back, taking Cas in deeper, then bent his head to lick at Jimmy's cock. Jimmy sucked in a breath, head falling back, but after a few moments he flailed out a hand until he could wrap it in Dean's hair and tug him off.

"If you keep doing that," Jimmy said, breathing unsteady, "I am going to come right now, and that would be a shame."

"Nrrgh," Dean countered, trying to reach Jimmy with his tongue, but the hand in his hair tightened.

"Cassie," Jimmy said, in a voice sounding closer to Cas' octave than it had all night, "you had better be close, little bro."

"Don't call me that," Cas bit out, but he redoubled the force of his thrusts. "Especially not right now."

"Cas," Dean begged, spreading his legs wider. "Cas, c'mon, _please_..."

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean's waist, and snaked his other hand tight around the base of Dean's cock, ignoring the low whine.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, burying himself inside one last time. "You're _perfect_."

Dean moaned, low and broken, and then Cas seized up, coming inside him in hard, desperate surges.

"Jesus," he murmured, shuddering. "Jesus." He bent down, catching Dean's lips as his cock softened, and finally pulled out.

"Can I?" Jimmy traced his thumb between Dean's legs. "You don't have to, I'll suck you off -- _God_ , I'll suck you off, but --"

"Yeah," Dean rasped. He reached out a hand, fumbling for Cas' hair. "Yeah, do it."

"Shit." Jimmy found a condom, rolling it on and lubing himself up, while Cas collapsed next to Dean, leaning in towards his mouth and reaching down at his cock. "Hope you're not expecting any superhuman stamina."

"Yeah, same, unless you tell your asshole brother to take his hand off my dick," Dean breathed half-heartedly, even as Cas' fingers tightened, stroking up and down. "Fuck, dude, you better be close…"

"Yeah." Jimmy gripped Dean's thighs and slid inside, rocking shallowly. Within minutes he was teetering on the brink, holding himself back. "Dean, are you --?"

" _Yes_." Dean bit down hard on Cas' lip, and the hand around him squeezed reflexively. Dean clenched around Jimmy's cock, and then Jimmy was coming with a strangled gasp, finally sending Dean over the edge after him.

"Fuck's sake," he muttered as Jimmy carefully pulled out, tugging off the condom and throwing it to the corner.

'That was amazing," Cas croaked. He finally fumbled off his own condom, made a face, and flung it to the side. "Jesus."

"Jesus," Dean echoed, melting bonelessly into the bed. "Was not.. expecting this."

Cas snorted weakly behind him. "Believe it or not, we don't make a habit of seducing our guests."

"However attractive they may be," Jimmy added, nuzzling Dean's neck.

"Thanks, I think." Dean rolled over until he was splayed out on his back, then squeaked embarrassingly as Cas and Jimmy attacked him with kisses. " _Dude_!"

"Are you complaining?" Cas growled into his ear, settling himself along Dean's side.

"We can stop," Jimmy offered cheerfully, planting a loud kiss on his neck.

"Don't you dare, assholes," Dean grumbled, scrabbling his arms out. "So -- you guys are gonna, you know -- be around here? For awhile?"

"Yeah," Jimmy affirmed.

"Yeah," Cas reiterated. "Yeah, we'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/relucanting).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
